Lord Samuel Redbeard joins PotCO
All events in this story are 100% TRUE. Nothing is fake, all of this is historical evidence of Samuel Redbeard and his history in the game. It is mostly about his history in the East India Trading Company. I Join PotCO "Start you free trial today, at Piratesonline.com!" I heard these words. I was at my grandmothers house. I went into the computer room, got on, and went to the website. I decided to name my pirate Samuel Redbeard. I joined, and immediately became EITC, and didn't think about making an EITC name at the time. I was always fascinated with Lord Cutler Beckett. I joined on December 27, 2007. I had previously made an account on RuneScape.com, I was LvL 68 at the time on RuneScape. I Wanted to make an EITC guild. I tried "The EITC." It didn't work. There was a force called the Black Guard in RuneScape(RS), and they were part of the dwarven empire of Keldagrim, and wore black. I saw the EITC wore black as well. I made a guild entitled... EITC Black Guards (Yes, I SERIOUSLY did). The Black Guard I wore the closest thing to the EITC outfit, and then the barbossa outfit came out. Pablo Swordmaster made the EITC outfit. Me and Pablo created a guild entitled The EITC's Elites, and with him as the Guildmaster, he became the leader of the EITC. We began to grow, and we figured soon, we would have an entire empire at our side. A man name Giratina Origin Forme joined us, as did a man name James Macstealer. Then, on May 24, 2009, the EITC Black Guard came to Port Royal. The fame of the EITC had never skyrocketed to such a point before. The Black Guard Cometh! It was May 24, 2009. I saw him log in. He had a flaming skull above his head. Red words read Host GM, and his name, in gold, read Captain Ellison Shaw. I said, hello, and he responded with "Nice guild name. It's a pleasure to meet an EITC enthusiast." I said, Thank you, sir." I read his guild name, EITC Black Guard. I decided to tell him about my previous guild. Then a man named Lieutenant Clayton Meade approached. "What have we here, Captain?" He asked. "An EITC Enthusiast." Responded Shaw. We talked, and then the mob of Pirates arrived. I Am The Company Soon, Pablo Swordmaster got banned, he was the EITC leader at the time. I stepped up, and took his position. The EITC's Elites name got banned, so I joined Black Mercenary's. I had many EITC guilds at my command, and I was powerful and feared. I defeated McRaging and Spania, two HUGE guilds at the time. I made Giratina Origin Forme my Second in Command, Lord Davy Menace was Third, and Nathaniel Scurvyskull was Forth. Ben Costello was exiled for claiming to be the EITC leader. I was feared from Port Royal to Tortuga, and all knew of me and my power. I was the most famous person on the game at the time. Soon, May 27 came, and the EITC stopped coming. We carried on the legend. We went everywhere, always in the name of the EITC. I Go Away Soon, I became bored with the game. On September 24, 2009, I found Wizard101. I began to play that. I no longer logged on to PotCo. This was a mistake, as many people, such as Benjamin Macmorgan, claimed to be the new EITC leader. I never gave my power away, so I was still considered the leader. Lord Samuel Returns On March 17, 2010, I came back to the game, and resumed my position as leader of the EITC. I gave myself the rank of Lord Marshal, as Lord was too old. I found the guild The Co. Empire, headed by Diego. A man named Daniel invited me in. After three weeks, and Diego never logging on, the guild voted me the new GM of The Co. Empire. A man named Mr Pancake tried to stop me, and nearly succeeded. Then I met Maggie Wildrage. We fell in love. And after this, I met somebody who would go down in history as the most Infamous EITC Official ever. Captain Leon I was at Ile De'Table de Porc with Daniel, Maggie, and Giratina. A man named Captain Leon teleported to me. He asked who I was. I said I was the EITC leader. He begged me to ask Daniel to work for him, I declined. Then he begged me to work for him, I still declined, he joined our guild. We became close friends. I even made him an EITC official. I made him Third in Command of the EITC, then we got in a fight. i exiled him from the EITC, but soon allowed him to join back. I had given Daniel the position of Third in Command, but Leon still seemed to think it was him. I told him of my plan to make an EITC Council of the Elders. I had all but three positions filled. He asked for a position, I denied him said position. He got angry. He told me to wait here, he had to talk with some friends. I teleported to him and heard him say that he was the new EITC leader. And that is where we come to the war. And that is where this TRUE story ends. Category:EITC Category:True Stories Category:Fan Stories Category:POTCO